


The Winter Soldier vs Aunt May

by boberson2222



Series: The Winter Soldier is a terrible parent [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avocados at Law, BAMF Aunt May, Bucky Messed With The Wrong Aunt, Peter doesn't know whats up, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boberson2222/pseuds/boberson2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets the woman who raised his son. He insults her and starts a legal war against her. Not his smartest move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slap heard round the world and preparing for the battle

AT AVENGERS TOWER

"Hey Bucky did you meet your son yet?"

"No, not yet Stevie."

"Yeah, no pressure, but are you going to? I mean it has almost been a month."

"Sure I'm going to any day now."

"You've said that everytime someone asks Buck. Natasha is this close to kidnapping him and locking you two in a room together."

"Well its just a delicate situation."

"I'm going to lock you in a room with your son if you don't go to his house. You have one hour to prepare before me and Nat do it ourselves."

"Why do you care so much."

"You made a big effort and banned anyone from gathering information about him, and everyone is dying from curiosity so go now!"

"Ok! I'm going I'm going."

AT THE PARKER RESIDENCE

      May Parker was knitting a sweater for Mary Jane as a thank you for helping him get back to his old self again when 'RING' "Well I wonder who that could be."

      When she opened the door she saw a man with long brown hair, sad and worried blue eyes, and he had a muscular build. She silently opened the drawer by the door revealing a fully loaded revolver. She got after Ben died in order to defend herself if need be. "Why, hello there who might you be."

"Good evening ma'am, is your nephew home I would like to speak with him."

"Oh, he's out at the moment, but why would you need to talk to him."

"Well, its a difficult thing to talk about. My names James Buchanan Barnes I'm his ah."

"Your his real father."

"WHAT! How do you know?"

"Mary enjoys keeping secrets, but give her the right drinks, and she will spill them all."

"And one was her son's real father's identity."

"Exactly, now come in and sit down I always wanted to meet Peter's real father. I'll pour some tea dear oh and would you like some freshly made cookies?"

"That would be wonderful Miss Parker."

"Please call me May everyone does."

"These are delightful May whats your recipe?"

"Thats a secret Mr. Barnes-"

"Bucky call me Bucky everyone does. And where is Peter may I ask?"

"You know young people Bucky there always out and about with their friends."

WHERE PETER ACTUALLY IS

"Who are you exactly?"

"Well my mortal companion I am the god Hercules Son of Zeus!"

"Hercules? As in the greek myth?"

"What you know of Thor don't you? And he was just a norse myth wasn't he?"

"Yeah I guess, but why are you here?"

"I seek the sorcerer supreme Doctor Strange, and I hear you are friends with him."

"Yeah, I know Strange in more ways than one."

"Great bring me to him immediately, Spider-mortal."

"Spider-man actually."

"Whats the difference?"

"It's going to be one of those nights isn't it oh well it could always be worse. And with my luck its going to get worse."

"Why do thee speak to thyself Spider-mortal?"

"No reason Hercules, no reason at all."

"Motals are strange creatures indeed."

BACK WITH BUCKY AND AUNT MAY

"So Peter is going to turn sixteen soon. He should meet you."

"Well I was thinking he and I could have a more close relationship."

"Oh you could libe with us I know this house isn't big, but another set of hands around the house would be great."

"Well I think Peter should move in with me at Avengers Tower."

"That building, but it gets attacked I don't think it would be safe for Peter or me to live there."

"Well then you could still live here, and we could schedule visits between him and you."

"What! But Peter belongs here with me. I've raised him since he was just a boy."

"May-"

"Mrs. Parker."

"What?"

"Friends call me May and you are telling me your going to take away my son. Well, your definitely not a friend."

"I can have you declared an unfit guardian Mrs. Parker you've had two heart attacks in the last month."

"Well I never!"

"Just give up now Mrs. Parker, and we can still discuss visitation, and -" 'SLAP'

"If your going to try and take my Peter away from me well you better expect a fight, and Mr. Barnes?"

"Yes?"

"Get out of my house NOW!"

"Ok! Ok!"

"What a despicalbe man! Trying to take my son away from me."

BACK THE TOWER

"Hey Capsicle's sidekick how did the first meeting with your son go?"

"Stark get your lawyers ready. I meet his Aunt, and what a terrible woman."

"Did she slap you because I can see a red hand print on your cheek."

"She overreacted, and now I have a legal disput for custody other Peter."

"Right away."

BACK WITH AUNT MAY

Oh no! What am I going to do I can't hire any lawyers I don't have the money, and with all the bills. Hmm it's only about 7:30 in the afternoon Peter's friend from church is a lawyer. Matt Murdock he is such a kind man maybe if I beg he'll help me, and wait for me to pay my bill. Lets see here his office is in Hell's Kitchen. Why is it such a long walk. "Hey lady give me your purse."

"Oh my!"

"No lady. No screaming we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now do we?"

AT AVOCAOES AT LAW

"Hey Matt what's wrong?"

"Remeber May Parker?"

"That nice old lady that lives in Queens who bakes the world's best pies?"

"Yeah she getting mugged two blocks down."

"Well Matt lets see if a certain devil will help her."

"I'm going Foggy no need to worry."

"Stay safe! And he is already gone."

BACK AT THE MUGGING

"Now come on lady hand over the purse, and I won't have to hurt you."

"You won't hurt her."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to hurt you before you can hurt her."

"Daredevil!" The thug dropped the knife he had from being frozen in fear.

"Yes, thats my name and don't forget it!" Daredevil then punched the thug and knocked him out.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

"Yes, and thank you for helping me."

"Stay safe."

"You too mister!"

May then continued walking towards Matt Murdock's office without any more interruptions. When she entered she meet a nice blond woman named Karen. Karon went to get Matt out of his office. "May may I ask what your doing here?" Matt Murdock also known as the vigilante Daredevil noticed May Parker was walking towards his office when she was five blocks away what is truly worrying him is her elevated heart rate she is terrified of something. And its not just about the mugging.

 "It's terrible Matt! This awful man James Buchanan Barnes is trying to take my Peter away from me!"

That would explain her heart rate and she seems close to tears. "You have my services May, anything to help you and Peter."

"Don't worry I'll pay you $10000."

"No."

"No!?"

"Matt?"

"I'll do it for two homebaked apple pies."

"I would be back you one hundred pies."

"Two is just fine."

"Oh, Thank you! Bless your heart!"

"We should meet and discuss the case."

"You can come over now I'll make some dinner, and we can discuss the case."

"Yes! Mrs. Parker your cooking is delicious come on Matt lets have a nice dinner and discuss legal matters at the same time. Its genius."

"Fine Foggy, and May where is Peter?"

BACK WITH PETER IN DOCTOR STRANGE'S INNER SANCTUM

"Spider-man! My friend when did you meet one of the Gods of Olympus!"

"A few seconds ago when he asked me to take him to you."

"It is a grave matter I need your help with Sorcerer Supreme."

"Then go on speak it."

"Gaia the earth is preparing for war and I need your help to make sure that war doesn't happen."

"You know I'm just gonna-"

"We must depart immediately by the eye of augymoto take us to Gaia's domain."

"Oh man, why did you take me too doc?"

"Cheer up Spider-mortal adventure awaits!"

"Yeah yeah Herc I will."

TILL NEXT TIME!


	2. Aunt May poisoned cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers send their best agents to gain intel on the enemy. They were found in a dumpster in their skivvies five hours later.

MEETING WITH AUNT MAY

"What is this casserole made with rainbows and good dreams. Mmmm come on Matt try some." Foggy tries to persuade Matt with his mouth filled to the brim.

"Maybe we should get down to business Aunt May the first chance you get you need too tell Peter all about this." 

"I understand and I'll try to say it gently also."

"Our main concern is what happened on the night Sergeant Barnes visited Aunt May don't spare any details."

And she does only exaggerating a few details, but it seems the entirety of her explanation is true. "This should be an easy case the only thing they have is that Bucky is his father by blood. Though you raised Peter since he was how old?"

"Ben and I has raised Peter since he was five years old. You see his parents had recently been taken from us in a plane crash." Aunt May tells them only slightly sad the wounds of her husband's death stills saddens her.

"Sergeant Barnes is still viewed negatively by the public because of his Winter Soldier days. Though he does have a point May how is your health these days? They could use your age and health as a good solid defense."

"If your worried I'm going to croak then don't! My health is very good its just the one haert attack was from the stress of Ben's death coupled with getting attacked by... The Sinister Six I believe. And the other was when Peter was framed for a crime he didn't commit by that awful man Wilson Fisk."

They discussed things till ten o'clock then Foggy and Matt had to go away to plan for court procedures. Before Matt got out of the door though Aunt May stopped him. "Thank you for saving me earlier from that mugger."

"What! I didn't-"

"Please, You don't think I don't know that Peter is Spider-man? And I know that no one in their right mind goes to Hell's Kitchen for Church. Plus when I heard you as Daredevil it just clicked you know?"

"I guess I do. I trust you to keep my secret." Aunt May just nodded.

TIME FOR SOME AVENGERS SCHEMING

Bucky has finished talking to the lawyers Tony hired when he was approached by Natasha ad Clint. "What do you want?"

"We going to covertly gain intel on the enemy."

"Were going to find a bunch of dirt on the old woman to help with the case."

"Go ahead she lives in Forest Hills, Queens seriously run wild."

"She won't know what hit her."

LETS CHECK ON SPIDER-MAN AND FRIENDS

"Doc, why did you take me along too." Spider-man missing a date with MJ to help Hercules right now, and she is not going to believe his excuse this time. (She does know he is Spider-man though)

"Sorry Spider-man, but its Friday and I believed you could be a great help in our mission." Steven Strange replies not sorry at all.

"Spider-mortal you should feel honored to be were no mortal has gone before."

"Don't even get me started on you Herc. Its Spider-MAN! Emphasis on the man part not spider-man not spider-mortal."

"What are you babbling about whatever it is quiet. We have arrived."

"What are you doing in my realm son of Zeus!" Screams a dirty old woman covered in black slime.

"I do not like the look of this."

"Very wise Spider-mortal she may look frail, but she is almost as powerful as Zeus himself."

Instead of say anything else Gaia just sent black slime covered golems after th heroes. Hercules's godlike strength and endurance barely lets him stay standing after one hit. Doctor Strange blasts his away with a powerful magic bolt. Spider-man would have been able tododge his if a black tendril didn't shot out of the golem grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "Don't worry Spider-man I've got you," says the good doctor before he destroys Spider-man's golem just as Hercules finally punches his into sediment.

"Well that wasn't so hard."

"Why did you say that Herc!"

"Hmm? What did I say?"

"You said it was easy."

"Well it was."

"You never say something is easy."

"Why? Please tell me why it is such a grave offense to state a task was simple." 

"Thats why!" Spider-man points to the thirty more golems that took the three's place.

"Shield of Seraphim!" Doctor Strange quickly shouts putting up a protective barrier to save the overrun heroes.

"I have faced her golems before, but they are much stronger and more deadly than before. Why is that I wonder?"

"I have an Idea."

"Speak Spider-man."

"This black sludge. I think it is an enemy I've faced before an alien symbiote called Venom."

"Please explain we need more details on the creature."

"It attaches itself to a host, and feeds off its host's strength. That's not all though it increases its host strength greatly, but at the cost of also strengthing negative emotions like rage and hatred really just a lot of bad things."

"How do we defeat this beast?"

"Venom has two weakness's that I know about he hates loud noises and intense heat. Doc got any fire spells handy?"

"Please I am the Sorcerer Supreme. Are you ready get behind me I'm going to lower the barrier." Spider-man and Hercules don't waste any time complying to his orders.

"By the Flames of Faltine burn!" Then it was like everything in front of him was trapped was fire nothing but pure fire. When the fire finally went away the only thing left was one really burned old lady. "Is she dead?"

"A HA HA really do you think that little spell could've destroyed a goddess give her a few seconds."

"Why am I here? Who are you?"

"Gaia! Mother Earth you were infected by a parasitic goo creature from space! You almost started a war with the human world, but with the assistance of the Sorcerer Supreme and my new friend Spider-mortal we hath freed you."

"Well I guess thats good not get out the lot of ya!"

BACK AT DOCTOR STRANGE'S INNER SANCTUM

"Well after that I need to get home it's like what?"

"22 hundred hours or 10:00"

"Thanks Aunt May must be almost dead from worry."

Spiderman was almost away when Hercules said that after he was to stop Gaia. If he succeeded there would be a feast at Olympus. Sadly Spiderman can't break Hercules's godly strength, but Dr. Strange said he could send him home at about midnight. What followed was two hours Spiderman rather forget.

BACK AT THE PARKER RESIDENCE

"Jesus, doesn't this old lady have anything bad about."

"Clint be silent."

"Please, she is old, and most likely has hearing problem's." Of course speak of the devil and she (in this case) will appear.

"Why don't you two sit down for some tea and cookes instead of snooping around in my underwear."

"We are both highly trained spys we don't take orders from you."

"This dvd recording and pictures say otherwise. Breaking and entering is a felony you know."

"What how did you take pics of us?"

"My son has this fancy camera, and one day he showed me how it worked and how to use it. So about these cookies."

"Nat free cookies are better than the other option right?"

"In this case sure."

LATER...

"These are the greatest things I have ever tasted."

"What is that your fourth?"

"Fifth."

"You pig. So Miss Parker why are you up so late?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for a meeting that had to be scheduled later."

"With who?"

"Oh my! That doesn't matter it should just be starting to kick in now."

"What?" After the question Clint Barton falls down unconscious.

"What did you put in the cookies?!"

"Not just the cookes deary. There was also some in that tea you gulped down."

"You conniving, old-"

"My, my what horrible manners. How was that sentence going to end Natasha Romanov I wonder?"

'RING' 'RING' When Aunt May opens the door. "Logan! How are you?"

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, now I need you to help me with something."

"Okay? What?"

The next thing that happen was that the bodies of Hawkeye and the Black Widow where dumped in a garbage bin. In Times Square. In nothing, but their underwear. "Lady remind me not to piss you off."

Aunt May just similed and said "If you mind your language and don't smoke cigars in my house we won't have a problem."

"Yeah, I can take a hint. What about that time I healed in your basement?"

"Only do that if you need too."

"So what do you need?"

"Could you watch Peter for a few days? Now I know you are a respectable group, but I am being sued for custody over him."

"And you want someone to look out for him. Fine Shadowcat likes the kid, and he can stay for a few days. He can train or something maybe even go on a mission or two."

"Thank for understanding Logan."

"Just I don't know make a fresh pie. They always taste ten time as fantastic as they smell, and with my nose they smell fan-fucking-tastic."

"That is exactly what Daredevil said just without the language."

"What do you honestly expect from me lady?"

"Not much anymore."

"Hey!"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Peter learns the truth it just takes a while to understand also day one of court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of a fanfic of superfamily where Steve and Tony die. So little Peter is taken in by his Aunt Pepper and Uncle Bucky. But Wait it wouldn't be a Bucky Barnes/Pepper Potts because I DO NOT SHIP IT THEM. They just don't feel right.

**IN OLYMPUS**

**PETER'S POV**

"Time to celebrate our victory my companions!" Shouted of course by Hercules because why couldn't he resist making an entrance.

"Why are we here I thought I was going to be sent home?" I whispered to Doc.

"Sorry Spider-man, but believe me when I say I don't want to be alone when meering the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus." At that I fell silent Doc Strange always deals with the well strange. Should I be worried he said he didn't want to be alone with Olympians.

"Hercules may I ask who are the two mortals behind you?" Who is that lets see he has a trident so I'm gonna guess Poiseidon.

"These two may be mortals, but they are mighty champions and heroes. They are the Sorcerer Supreme and the Spider-mortal!" I wonder if I'm strong enough to strangle a God. Probably not but still I really feel like trying.

"Well Sorcerer Supreme and Spider-mortal welcome to Olympus. I am Athena Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Hello."

"Tell me Spider-mortal do you hold any relation to Arachne? I cursed her into becoming a spider a while ago."

"Nope. I mean no ma'am I m not." I just realized that they could actually squish me if I am rude to any of them so I need too be as polite as possible.

"Well let us begin the feast!"

FIVE HOURS LATER 

Now I get why Doc didn't want to be alone they are all insane! I mean first there was Ares God of War. He acts exactly like one of those meatheads always trying to get me to fight him. Hermes was a hyperactive child times 1000. Aphrodite kept trying to seduce me, and I swear it took everything I could to not fall for her. Hera just glared at me until after I managed to turn down Aphrodite after I did that she seemed to deem me acceptable or something. Dionysos kept trying to get me to drink. Zeus kinda freaked me out a bit. I don't want to talk about it. Athena was actually really nice at times, but she has one short fuse, but right now I just got back into my room so I'm gonna catch some zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

THE NEXT MORNING

'Yawn' "Wow what a night."

When I head downstairs I notice two things immediately its 2:00 pm, and Aunt May is with Matt Murdock with a serious face.

"Whats the matter Aunt May?" I ask out of worry and curiosity.

 "Well Peter I suggest you should take a seat honey." He does and she explains everything.

"What I don't... I don't believe Richard Parker was my father! What proof do you have otherwise!"

So she shows him the pictures and video of Black Widow and Hawkeye snooping in their home. 

"Well, what happened afterwards?"

"I left them in their underwear stranded in a dumpster in the middle of times square."

"How-"

"Mister Howlett helped me. Your also going to go to Xavier's school for two days."

"Okay?"

"Your bags are already packed."

"Why is Matt here?"

"He agreed to take my case, and in return I make him an apple pie."

"I just want to tell you something though Aunt May if I get to chose who I go with I would chose you."

"Oh! Peter!" Wow this got really sappy and emotional quick. But I apparently need to head over to X-men central so i give her a quick hug I head out the door saying 'bye'.

BACK AT THE TOWER BUCKY'S POV

Wow that was a hard night. I just can't believe it I'm this close to feeling like a human being again when suddenly its like all my bad memories wanted to make themselves known. 'HAHAHAHAHA!' Hmm? What the heck why is stark laughing so much? Hmm, Natasha and Clint are with him, ut they don't seem amused.

"Bucky? Bucky! Come and see this its hilarious!"

Better see whats the fuss is about. Lets see here its a video about a dumpster in Times Square. Wait, something is in the dumpster its... its Natasha ad Clint in their underwear? Wait. What?

"Why are you two half-naked in this video."

"We underestimated Miss Parker's ability to handle herself."

"She drugged us. No wait thats not right. Okay she feed me delightful cookies."

"Which were drugged."

"And gave Nat some tea."

"Also drugged."

"She then stripped off our clothes and somehow got us into a dumpster in the middle of Times Square."

"She probably had help."

"Not helping Banes. In my honest opinion you need to watch your back with this woman."

"Really don't you think you two are overreacting a bit. This is an old woman Buckster over here is a trained assassin."

"Did you forget both Clint and I are also highly trained assassins." This is getting boring also first day of court starts today.

"I say we get to court before we are late."

"Sure thing Buckaroo."

**COURT**

Matt's POV

I've been in court a lot. I know how courts work. This court is different from all the others I have been for three reasons one here are no 'civilians' here only what I assume are agents of some kind. Second we all had to sign documents stating we won't discuss what happen in this court to any outside persons. And third the walls are soundproof. I would be curious about the precautions, but then this is about the Winter Soldier's son. Hydra and any other terrorist organisation would just love to know that information.

"Will the defense please say their opening statment?"

Foggy will handle this he was always good at opening statements and closing arguments. Me, I perfer questioning the witnesses and if they lie calling them out on it. Miss Parker is really nervous, but Foggy and I will not lose this case. She and Peter are close. Too close for one of them to lose the other this way. Now one the lawyers Stark probably hired for the Winter Soldier is making his statement I believe her name is Jerri Hogarth? Anyway Hogarth is big and respected in the legal world. 

"Will the defense bring in their first witness?"

"Yes, the defense would like to bring Johnny storm to the stand." Alright my time to shine.

"Do you pledge to tell the whole truth, the just truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Alright Mr. Storm-"

"Please call me Johnny."

"Alright Johnny would you say that Miss Parker is a good parent to her nephew?"

"Yeah I would. The way the two act around... I at first thought she was Pete's mom not aunt."

"Would you describe Her as frail?"

"Miss P? Not at all man! I mean she could defeat Galactus if she sets her mind too it. She was able to get Reed out of his lab, make him eat a full home cooked meal, and get him to sleep for eight hours.Trust me it may not sound like much, but getting Reed out of his lab for more then five minutes if he doesn't have anything else to do. That is Impossible!"

"Thank you Johnny one last question. In your honest opinion what would Peter getting taken away from his aunt against his will do to him?"

"It would kill him. Remember when I said I thought she was Pete's mom earlier? Well she kinda is. And if was going to get taken away from her against his will? There is no part of my mind that he would spend as much time as he could possible could and more to spend more time with her."

"Thank you Johnny."

"Prosecution? You may cross-examine the witness."

"Sooo. Johnny? Would you li-"

"Mr. Storm."

"Excuse me?"

"Too you its Mr. Storm."

"Well fine then. MR. STORM (Wow she is ticked off quickly) how did you meet with Mr. Parker."

"Well we kinda met, but we didn't when I said a speech at his high school. We officially met when he got a job as Reed's lab assistant. At first we didn't like each other, but in time he realized how awesome I am, and I found out he wasn't a total dork."

"Have you been to the Parker residence?"

"Yep."

"How would you describe the living conditions Mr. Parker lives in with his aunt?"

"Quaint, a little small, and homey I guess."

"How much time does Mr. Parker spends at home."

"Very little I mean I believe he has school till 3ish. Then he has his job at the Daily Bugle."

"I thought you said he works with Dr. Richards?"

"He was fired it was kinda my fault, but I told him and we made up. No biggie."

"Then the rest of the time he is dragged to something by either me or his girlfriend Mary Jane."

"Final question would you consider yourself and Mr. Parker's other friends as good influences. Well it is really just me, Mary Jane, and his other friend Harry Osborne."

"That is all."

"We will return tomorrow at the same time."

"You may go."

**OUTSIDE THE COURTHOUSE**

NOBODY'S POV

"Colonel Fury? Your here?"

"Yes this is important to me."

"Why?"

"Nicholas what a surprise to see you here."

"Hello May how have you been."

"Clint what is happening here."

"Natasha what is happening here."

"What happening here is that I'm catching up with an old friend."

"Nicholas used to court me back in the day."

"What!" Everyone was suprised at that.

"I had some competition though, and in the end you picked Ben. My condolences."

"Don't think I didn't see you at the funeral Nicholas. You were there, Xavier and Logan were there. And I think for a moment I saw Mr. Laufeyson there too."

"Loki?"

"Well it was good talking to you again we should meet up sometime."

"Sure how about Wednesday?"

"No I have book club that day. Lets make it Friday."

"Alright. Goodbye May."

(Aunt May's book club consists of herself, Anna Watson, Amora the enchantress in disguise, Mystique in disguise, Doctor Doom in disguise nobody understands either, Madam Web, Gamora on the off chance she is nearby also in disguise, Madam Masque in disguise, Lady Sith in disguise, Rouge, Sue Storm, and Queen Medusalith Amaquelin in disguise.)

Till next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how things work in court so please if you do help me? Also I got the Fury and the other people listed during the funeral part from a bland marvel headcannon.


End file.
